


Higanbana

by Appleandpeartea



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Minor Gueira/Meis (Promare), Sad Ending, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleandpeartea/pseuds/Appleandpeartea
Summary: Floating through the air, piled on the floor. A loud metallic thump on the floor that sounded so melodic, it was like music.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Higanbana

Floating through the air, piled on the floor. A loud metallic thump on the floor that sounded so melodic, it was like music. 

A ring. Silver and dainty with diamond cut diamonds engraved into the silver. A wedding ring. Built for a dainty finger. 

But next to it, a pile of ash slowly blowing away in the wind...

Standing next to it, two ex-burnish with their heads down in respect, tears slowly trickling down their cheeks. The priest, high and mighty, in silence apart from his heavy breathing. A 'bride's maid' on another side of the priest, sobbing into her arms already in a lovely short-cut pink dress.

And of course, one of the grooms, staring blankly down at the ashes before him with silent, but hot tears rolling down his cheeks and chin. 

After a few moments, the groom couldn't help it anymore, dropping onto his hands and knees, reaching and grabbing into the ashes desperately, loudly crying now and his neat Mohawk, was now a mess again. 

"Lio please! Please come back-!" He shouted, wiping his face and trying to pick up the ashes again with big ugly tears falling from his eyes and into the ashes. His voice was croaky and swollen. His nose even began to run from all the crying.

The 'bride's maid' ended up on her knees too "Galo- Galo stop it-" she begged while the two best men sobbed in each other's arms. 

The priest took in a breath from his nose, and turned around to walk off. 

Their last words to eachother - the newly-wed grooms - were simple "I love you"s that ment the world at that moment in time. 

\----

To this current day, the widowed groom - Galo - wears both rings. His husband's around his neck near his heart where it should be and his own, never leaving his wedding ring finger. 

He get's called crazy a lot, his attitude has never been the same, and you can always see sadness in his eyes. He visited the grave every week. Sometimes, every day. He was tired all the time and always slow. He ate pizza at home with his husband's faverouite scented candles. And he cried himself asleep every night untill the day he died. Passed in his sleep in old age.

\----

Red spider lilies, Higanbana always blossomed, their graves as one. The fire team had always visited each month to pay the their respects to the two husbands.

As for Galo, the day he died in his dreams in old age, was the day he met his husband again, beautiful as always, holding the poor widowed groom in his arms while they cried together.

Lio, his truly beloved back in his arms again as lonely as it was without their friends, knowing they'd never see them again, they were together again...

...Together forever...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, you'll love me eventually...
> 
> \---
> 
> Red spider lilies - Higanbana - are flowers more commonly grown in Asia. A popular myth in the Japanese culture being that they grow in the footprints of someone you may never see again or in another life. In other words, a symbolisation for death. However, I used it a bit differently. The burning rescue squad may not ever see Galo and Lio again in another life. 
> 
> :)


End file.
